<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dangerous by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944588">dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, injuries, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moss steps in front of something dangerous in order to protect roy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts">space_violett</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to the wonderful @spaceviolett on tumblr for this request!! just for reference, it is the "Moss stepping between Roy and something dangerous to shield Roy from danger" and also the prompt "you wouldn't wake up, you scared me senseless, and you're telling me that it's nothing?" that they gave me. i really hope you enjoy this!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy still remembered it all like it had happened yesterday. This was because it did, in fact, happen yesterday. </p><p>He was still reeling over the entire incident. It was rather bizarre. Then again, he and Moss did seem to always get themselves into the most bizarre of situations. It had all started when they'd got in in the morning, and within thirty minutes of them being there the fridge blew up. </p><p>It had been so loud that it had even attracted Jen from her office. Moss had stayed at his desk, his hands flying up to his ears, but Roy had jumped up out of his seat and ran into the kitchenette to see what was going on. He let out a loud sound of annoyance, storming back into the office. </p><p>"The bloody fridge has blown!" he said. Because he was annoyed, his accent was even thicker than normal. Moss gingerly took his hands from his ears, looking over to his best friend. Jen, standing at her office door, looked at him too. "Everything's gonna warm up, it'll all spoil." </p><p>"I had my lunch in there," Moss said quietly. </p><p>"Me too," Jen added. Roy groaned deeply, nodding. </p><p>"This is a nightmare," he said. </p><p>"What are we going to do?" Jen asked. "We can't just <em>not </em>have a fridge down here." </p><p>There was a moment of quiet. Moss glanced between the two of them, staying silent. </p><p>"Moss and I can go to Argos," Roy eventually said. He looked over to him. "You okay with that?" </p><p>"Sure," Moss said with a shrug. "I need to go to the comic book shop near there anyway." </p><p>"That's settled then!" Roy replied with a bright smile. </p><p>"Go now!" Jen exclaimed, making small shooing motions with her hands. "Order it to be delivered here today, as soon as possible. Just put the amount on the company credit card." </p><p>With this, she chucked a credit card Roy's way. The Irishman barely caught it. Jen turned her back to them and went back into her office, closing the door behind her. The two boys grinned at each other. </p><p>"So what comic are you getting, then?" Roy asked as the two of them walked down the road. It was relatively quiet for a Tuesday morning. The weather was fairly nice, too, and so they had chosen to walk down to the closest Argos. </p><p>"The new Hellboy," Moss said happily, bouncing on his heels a little as they drew to a stop at the side of the road. He had his thumbs hooked under the straps of his backpack. Roy could tell he was happy. He liked it when Moss was happy. Moss tended to show his emotions on his sleeve, and so when he was happy, Roy could always tell. Moss wasn't fully happy nearly often enough, Roy thought. Although really he tried not to think too much about Moss, although sometimes he couldn't help it. </p><p>"I never got on with Hellboy," Roy said. Moss shrugged. </p><p>"I suppose it's in the same way I don't really like Manga particularly," he replied. "I just--"</p><p>But Moss never finished his sentence, because the next thing Roy knew he was being shoved to the side and down onto the pavement. </p><p>The first thing he was acutely aware of was a pain exploding along his side where he'd skidded along the pavement. He screwed his eyes shut, taking a moment to take a couple of deep breaths and calm down his racing heart. </p><p>"Oh, you bastard," he groaned as he started to get up. Now he was more aware of what was going on around him, he could hear people shouting, screaming, calling for something. That perked him into action a little. He sat up a little more, putting his hand to his head. He had a scrape on his head, too. "Moss?" he tried to call. His voice seemed to be having a bit of a moment, though. He shook his head, opened his eyes, and then he saw Moss. </p><p>He was lying on his side about a foot away from where he had been standing. He was stock still, not moving at all. There were a couple of people standing around him. This, of course, snapped Roy right into action. Completely ignoring the pain in his side and the fuzzy feeling in his head he jumped up, running over to where Moss was. He was pretty sure he'd nearly tripped over on the way there, but he didn't care. </p><p>"Shit! Shit!" somebody was shouting. He wasn't sure who. </p><p>"Do you know him?" a kindly-seeming woman, who was kneeling by Moss' head, asked. As Roy clumsily lowered himself down next to her, he nodded. "Oh sweetheart, you've got a right scrape on your head." </p><p>"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. He leaned over, gently resting his hand on Moss' cheek. There was a bit of a cut on his cheek, and his glasses were looking like they were on their last leg, but Roy couldn't see any more obvious physical injuries. He wasn't stupid, though: he remembered what his Uncle Tooley had been like those last couple of days before he died. He could feel his eyes filling with tears as he gently tapped Moss' cheek with his hand. "Moss, c'mon, wake up." </p><p>"Did you see what happened?" another person asked. Roy shook his head as he tried to sniff back tears. </p><p>"He stepped in front," he said. He sounded so upset that he didn't even want to think about it. He took a moment, but then he lost his nerve, reaching down and grabbing Moss by the collar to shake him slightly. "Moss, wake up! Please!" </p><p>"He's going to be fine," the woman said, She gently took him by the shoulder, pulling away slightly from Moss. "Come on, let me take a look at you." </p><p>Suddenly took tired to argue or resist, Roy let her do so. "I used to be a nurse, you see," the woman said. Her voice was so conversational that Roy could hardly believe that they were on the same planet, let alone in the same situation. Softly, she eased his jacket off, putting it over to the side. She made a small noise as she moved his arm around, looking at the sizable scrape that went all the way up it. “Oh, you’ll have a good bruise there tomorrow lad!”</p><p>For some reason the way she said this made Roy giggle, even if only for a moment. The woman smiled at him. “I bet it’ll be a nightmare trying to work tomorrow.”</p><p>”We work in IT,” Roy replied. The woman made an impressed noise. </p><p>“Oh I don’t think I could do that,” she said. “You must be very clever.”</p><p>”He’s the clever one,” Roy said. He let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. “Likes to pretend he isn’t but he’s a bloody genius. I’ve watched him build computers pretty much from scratch. All I do is answer the phone and ask people if they’ve tried turning it off and on again.”</p><p>”Bet you say that a lot,” she said with a chuckle. Roy laughed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>”Don’t I know it?” There was a pause. “Sometimes I accidentally answer the phone to my mum like that.”</p><p>The woman smiled at him.</p><p>”How do you feel?” she asked. </p><p>“Fine, I’m... fine,” Roy said quickly. Now his mind had been brought back into the present, all of his thoughts were back on his best friend. “How’s Moss?” </p><p>“I think he’s waking up,” she said as she glanced over. Before she could stop him, he scrambled over, pushing others by Moss to get closer to him. Sure enough, his friend’s eyelids were flickering, and a small noise was coming out of his mouth. </p><p>“Hey, Moss, I’m here,” he said, his voice soft. Moss groaned a little, rolling towards the sound of Roy's voice. Roy caught him before he could go forward onto his face. "C'mon, look at me, sweetheart." </p><p>Sweetheart? Where had <em>that</em> come from? Roy shook his head slightly, focusing his attention back on his best friend. </p><p>"'M okay," were the first words out of Moss' mouth. </p><p>It was so trivial, so... <em>ridiculous, </em>that Roy couldn't help but burst out laughing. He reached over, hooking his arms under Moss' and helping him sit up. As he got into a more upright position, Moss groaned. </p><p>"What's up?" Roy asked, concern filling his voice. Moss shook his head, raising his hand to his hand as he winced again. </p><p>"I'm fine," he said.</p><p>"Seriously, Moss." </p><p>"It's nothing." </p><p>"You wouldn’t wake up, you scared me senseless, and you’re telling me that’s nothing?" Roy exclaimed. Moss looked guiltily away to the side. </p><p>"My arm hurts," he said. His voice was very quiet. Roy relaxed a little, nodding. </p><p>"What were you thinkin', pushing me out the way like that?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. Moss looked at him, his eyes wide. He shifted a little closer to Roy. </p><p>"You didn't see it," he said. "I didn't want you to get hurt." </p><p>"So you put yourself in harm's way, for me?" Roy said bewilderedly. Moss nodded. </p><p>"I want you to be safe," was all he said. </p><p>It was a split second decision. Roy wasn't exactly when or how he made it, but he made it. Before he knew what he was doing or could stop himself he leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Moss' with more tenderness than he'd ever kissed anyone with before. His hands were still on Moss' arms, and he wasn't sure where exactly to move them. Now he'd done it, he was so panicked about it that he couldn't even tell if Moss was kissing him back. After a moment Moss broke away, and Roy didn't dare open his eyes until he felt Moss' hand on his cheek. He could tell it was Moss' from the slight dent in his ring finger from where he'd cut it when he was younger. </p><p>"Roy..." Moss whispered. Roy gave him a small smile. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said. "I promise we can continue this later?" </p><p>He really hoped the smile that was on Moss' face when he said that would be one he saw more often from now on. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!!</p><p>stay safe and happy, y'all xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>